do i really have to?
by cutecolourgirl
Summary: what happens when hotaru decides to give ruka a love test, just read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: I do not own G.A.**

**Ruka's P.O.V-**

**Hotaru, where are we going? I asked.**

**To my lab. - She said, but don't you think we should be in the class right now?-I asked**

**No – she said.**

**Hotaru my genius girlfriend is taking me to who knows where … but that's the thing I love most about her she is always giving me surprises but today I am so freaking out because I have never seen her so happy maybe she is planning to propose me today….hehe that'll never happen and even if she is i think I would faint at the spot….hehe after all we are about to graduate from this academy and I am planning to open my very own pet shop after this but only if she'd agree to be with me once we get out of this academy and I do not have any plan of a marriage during the 2 years of my career. But I would love to see her in that white dress in that perfect figure of hers….**

**My thoughts were interrupted when we entered her lab …**

**It's been a while since I last visited her so called lab but I never thought that there would be anything else than her inventions. I was surprised to see my pictures up on that wall.**

**I thought you sold all of them to the animals-I said**

**Reply truthfully to me! Ten questions and ten dares or you're out!-She said okay – I said.**

**Do you still love Mikan? – She said, no- I said.**

**Do you have a crush on her, no (it's the same thing!)**

**Did you used to have one, yes.**

**Do you like me, yes**

**Do you love me, yes**

**Do you wanna kiss me , yes(hell yes, I love those pink lips of hers)**

**Do you wanna marry me, yes(of course but after 2 years)**

**Did you peek when I was changing today, umm no ( sorry had to lie) right then I got a shock from who knows where and reached heaven….**

**Before that I asked 'what's this?'**

**'Oh nothing just a lie detector',**

**oops!

* * *

**

**Thanks guys please review…**


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes opened to see a familiar face sleeping beside him.

I caressed her fair face with my fingers, so beautiful so serene … so beautiful.

She slept firmly but her eyes a little anxious. One thing I always found in her was that she rarely showed her emotions. Before Mikan came she was so silent, I never used to pay much attention to her because I used to think of her just as a colleague nothing more than that, all I used to know about her was that she is a genius almost no one can be compared to her.

But when Mikan came she started to grow more her heart along with her mind. I don't know if she changed or just started to open more.

Gradually her eyes opened. She looks so… cute.

So, why a love test all of a sudden? – I asked

So you think you will fail. Is that why you are asking? – She said.

I will still win even if you say I failed and you still haven't given me the answer. –I said

I will give you the answer_ if _you win. And if you fail…..- she said.

Right then I took her by her left hand my right hand onto her waist and her rosy lips into mine. It was just a peck but it lasted enough….

I told you that will not fail. – I said

A sugary smile formed on her face.

Why do you always do that? – I said still smiling.

Do what? – She said

Get me to heaven. - I said

Keep quiet- she said while coming onto me and planting a kiss of 3 minutes.

Then she broke off and went out.

I love her!

The bell rang and I went out to the ground, it was the last period.

So where were you? I didn't see you the whole day. – Natsume asked.

Umm…. In my room, just had a little fever. - I said.

Oh …. So how did Hotaru and you both recovered at the same time ?

What?...okay so you know. –I said

Actually no since my best friend hasn't told me yet. – he said.

I knew he was going to make fun of me sooner or later.

Please tell me if you liked this chapter or not.. please review.


	3. Chapter 3

DO I REALLY HAVE TO?

Sorry everyone that i didn't update. But here it is, the next chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 3-

Ruka and Hotaru doing videoconferencing-

"Why don't you understand? I am telling you that i was not the one who did that!" says Miss Imai.

"And what proof do u have that it wasn't you?"

"What kind of question is that? And what proof do you have that i did that?" pointing to the thing lying on the table having candles lighted up around it and a cherry on top of it.

Yes, you guessed it right. It's a BIG CHOCOLATE CAKE! but oh no, it wasn't from our Miss. Nogi girlfriend.

"So does that mean someone sent me a chocolate cake even after knowing that i am seeing _you?_ Someone's got nerve!"

Ahh here is a note.

"Its from Sumire"

''That nincompoop is going to hell. Just you wait-'' but she doesn't finish her sentences and after a blank look on her face there is a smirk and then a grin and then an inside laugh and she's back to normal. Wonder what goes on that mind of her's?

''Hey Ruka? ''

''Yes?''

''I have a dare for you..'' i am getting an idea of what she might tell me to do.

''I know what you are thinking and i am clearly not going to do that.''

''Aw sweety you know me so well. But, if you are not going to do it then it means that i win..and you loose.''

''Not so fast dear. I am going to do it.''

''Aww really? you sure?''

''Yes, i am very much sure my Pooky bear.''

''Done. And call me pooky bear again and see what i do to you. Hiss" and she's glaring at me.

''Lets see how i am going to propose Sumire. Any ideas darling?''

''Don't try to test me because i am testing you. You are going to do it yourself. I want to see whom you propose better, me or her."

''I am not yet out of ideas you know. I might just suprise you. ''

''That's exactly what i want.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes.''

''Really sure?You won't get jeolous?''

''Yes bunny boy."

"K. K. See ya. Good night sweet dreams take care and don't forget to miss me sweety. Bye"

"You too jelly bean. Bye."

After that i close my laptop and go to sleep. Big day tomorrow. Haha.

* * *

**OK GUYS, if you like it then review and if you hate it then also review. Thanks :)**


End file.
